


[涉英]非常形态

by akoiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morbid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 涉爱慕英智的肉体，也许英智也爱慕他的。





	[涉英]非常形态

血液流动得很快，有一点太快了。哪怕是在四肢末端，此时的涉也能确切地感受到那股从内而外溢出的温度。他已经将自己所有的内脏都双手献给英智了，因为——你摸摸看——激荡的爱让肌肤和心脏一样滚烫。

原来他的确有一颗心。而暴君抬起赤裸的右腿，脚尖轻俏地点了点涉的胃。大拇趾上一片削薄了的珍珠切片似的指甲陷进血红色的肉里。

英智——一张柔软的大床上生出了他高傲的脾性。时至今日，他也不会再像第一次与涉坦诚相见时那般不知所措地在对方的风衣里蜷缩起身体了。于是他像一位真正的皇帝一样，大大方方地与涉嬉闹起来。用一只被捧起来的脚，以及那之上的全部。消瘦的、像一块水雾萦绕的大理石的裸体。总而言之，不是一具像血肉的。

涉伏下头，半裸着，爱慕地吻英智的脚趾。英智始终是容易取悦、但难以激动的。即使是现在，他也是一副轻松的神色，眯着眼享受着涉的崇拜：像骑士或一条忠实的白龙一样单膝跪在床垫上——或者说陷在床垫上——只是脊背伏得更低、更低。涉的舌头在脚趾间掠过，有一秒钟，英智蜷曲了一下，同时忍不住发出了一阵笑声。

“不要，涉。好痒。”

涉紧闭的睫毛抖动起来，即便不睁开眼，他也想象得出来英智现在的表情。他的呼吸沉重，心里想道，他的身体，每时每刻有力地跳动的心脏、适当锻炼过的肌肉、还有其他的一切，都是为了去爱谁而生的。

在这一刻，他感到除了英智，谁也不能成为这个谁，无可置疑的，没有商量余地。英智是一个重压，涉全身绷紧，这股冲动除了现在去抱英智以外没有别的出路。他喘息着将膝盖艰难地在床垫中向前挪动，英智顿了顿，摸了摸涉的头。银色的长发也像龙的尾巴一样，至少从远处看很柔顺。

涉的肉体为这样的爱而生，但英智的肉体不是。当涉的胸膛紧紧贴上英智的的时侯，他几乎要因为温度差而逃开。但逐渐的，被一个比自己炽热很多的人抱着也成了一件很舒服的事。尤其是......当那个人用表演过许多魔术、应当灵巧得不可思议的手几乎有些笨拙地抚弄着自己的背的时侯。涉的手从漫长的曲线慢慢地滑到下方，然后终于睁开了紫色的双眼。他卧在英智的胸口上，望向英智。在脖颈和下颚的连接处，一个可爱的小褶皱忽然被描深，随后又立马消失了。原来是英智点了点头，微笑着，脸上有层温柔的红晕。涉感到对方的两条腿略微分开，小腿肚轻轻地搭在涉的腰上。他有时会轻轻地做出了不起的事，轻轻地摇头：“其实我对你......”，或者轻轻地从聚光灯下倒进厚厚的幕布里、涉从此再也找不着他。也可能只是英智本来就很轻。

他花费了一番功夫才进入英智。虽然有外力借助，但英智还是露出了吃力的模样。不过他反而笑了起来，回应起涉的吻。涉一直觉得，英智不是天生为了性爱设计的。可是这很好——英智好像和平常的人类不太一样的这件事。有一种很高贵的感觉。像是一个小小的......神？

英智发出一声轻哼。在英智体内的涉似乎稍微变大了一点。在两次激烈的渴求之间，英智忽然侧着头吃吃地笑了，因为疼痛，此时的笑容在这张清淡的脸上有点靡艳的意思。涉搂紧他的皇帝陛下，耳语似的问道：“您在想什么？”

“嗯......没什么。”英智闭上眼睛，嘴角上挑的弧度和蹙起的眉毛不甚协调，更难以捉摸了。他又接着说道，像说梦话似的，口齿模糊：“是在......之前......廊上听到的话。......叫你‘变态假面’之类......呢。啊、啊。”

涉无奈地、又有些好笑地笑了。“好吧。”他把脸埋进英智湿漉漉的金发里，撒娇似的，将全身投入给英智，“也许——他们的确开始了解我了。”


End file.
